


Seong-ah || The School: White Day || M!Reader

by YOIKOS (WENDlGO)



Category: The School: White Day, White Day: A Labyrinth Named School, 화이트데이 | White Day (Video Game)
Genre: Another ambiguous ending haha, F/M, For my friend lmao!!, LMAO, Leashes, Pet Play, Submissive!Reader, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WENDlGO/pseuds/YOIKOS





	Seong-ah || The School: White Day || M!Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rozenheim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozenheim/gifts).



"So... this is what you're into, huh?" The brunette girl teased with a smirk. She had a hand placed on her hip while her other held tightly onto the [Fav color] leash that connected to the collar around your neck.

"You know, when I saw you at first glance I thought 'Wow! He's a cutie! I bet he likes going to ice cream shops and parks!' not 'I bet he likes being treated like a pet while someone praises him for being such a good boy.'"

She leaned down towards your sitting form -- you being on your knees with your hands between your legs, your fingernails barely grazing the floor -- before running her hand through your silky hair, careful to not mess up the dog-eared headband placed sneakily on your head. "Your hair is so soft, gang-aji."

Seong-ah stood back up to her full height, her dark chocolate eyes staring down at your form in amusement as she watched you shift under her gaze.

She slowly started to pace around your form as if she was a predator about to take her next meal. Her heels kicked with every step until she stopped when she was right in front of you once again. "I wonder," she started as she yanked the leash towards herself, forcing you to fall forward, "how long it'll take until you beg for me."

The female out stretched her leg until her shoe was near your lower region as she began to playfully rub the tip of her black heels against you. "If you beg right now, I'll give you a treat." She bribed serenely.

You bit the inside of your cheek as you leaned forward on to her leg in a way to keep yourself balanced. "I-I won't do that for you... m-master." You replied, your voice growing faint as you ended your sentence.

Huffing in dissatisfaction, Seong-ah removed her leg and backed up a bit. She took one, two steps away from you while you let out a breath of both relief and displeasure.

"Seong-ah..." You whispered with your head down slightly. "Don't be like that, baby..."

Said female let out a quiet chuckle before she grabbed a fist full of your hair and leaned your head back, forcing you to look at her. "Ah, ah, [Name]. I'm not Seong-ah in this scenario anymore. I'm seogsa." She reminded you. "Say it with me. So-sa."

"S... sol-sa." You mumbled out, feeling a bit embarrassed at your broken Korean. You let your eyes drift from her face to the ground below in an attempt to hide yourself, yet you only grew more flustered when the girl in front of you laughed.

You bit back the small whine that wanted to leave as she unfurled your hair only to place both her hands on your cheeks, squishing them together. "You're so cute, gang-aji." She giggled out. "Reminder me to teach you some Korean when we're done, seung-in?"

Giving her a small smile, you nodded your head and leaned into her warm touch. "Alright."

Quickly, you yelped in surprise when you were suddenly on your back with the female above you. With her tight-covered legs in either side of your hips and one hand beside your head, she gave you a smirk that held nothing but trouble. "We've been being too soft, don't you think? You like being dominated, right? You don't mind if I just jump into it, do you?"

"W-well, I mean...!" You tried to get out but couldn't when she leaned down and placed her lips onto your neck. You arched your back a bit at the new feeling as your eyebrows furrowed.

You didn't even notice how her other hand that held the leash was crawling up your shirt.

"S-Seogsa!" You whimpered out when she bit down softly onto your flesh then proceeded to graze her tongue across it.

"Dasi malhaebwa!" She growled lightly into your ear before going back to work.

"I... I don't know what that means!" You stuttered out as your hands found themselves on her hips.

Gulping down some of your submissive side, you spoke. "Teach me Korean, seogsa!"

Seong-ah lifted herself from your neck so she could stare at your blushing state. On one hand she could go back to marking you, but on the other she could make you a panting mess while teaching you her native tongue.

Obviously, she's going with the second option.

"Teach you Korean? Hah, that's going to be so much work, agi." She remarked as she stood upright, her arms crossed over her chest. "You can't even say seogsa right."

"Seogsa."

"Alright, maybe you can."

Sighing through her slightly parted lips, Seong-ah placed her hands on your chest. "Say naleul galgi."

"Um... na-yu guy-ji...?" You questioned cautiously.

Seong-ah shook her head in disappointment as her fingers started to pinch lightly at your nipples from over your shirt. "You can't even say something that simple? I thought you were a good boy, [Name]."

Narrowing your eyes, you spoke with a pout. "I am a good boy. You're just being too harsh on me."

She laughed as she gave you a fake sad look and batted her eyelashes. "Did I hurt my gang-aji's feelings?" She asked teasingly.

"Naleul galgi." You quickly repeated as you say upright as well, causing her to back up a bit in surprise. "I don't know what it means but," you leaned close to her and spoke, your voice wavering slightly along with your confidence. "N-Naleul galgi, seogsa. I think..."

Huffing, Seong-ah smirked and leaned close to your face. Her pink lips brushed against yours like a ghost of a kiss; or, in other words, like a tease. "Now you've got it, [Name]." She purred lowly. "I think you deserve a reward, right?"

You nodded your head eagerly at her offer and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Y-Yes, please!"


End file.
